The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus for analyzing a surface state or composition of a specimen, such as a fluorescence X-ray analyzing apparatus, more particularly, a structure for safely and simply opening or closing a cover of the apparatus in case the specimen is set for measuring.
In the conventional measuring apparatuses, there has been an apparatus wherein laser beams, X-rays or the like are irradiated to a specimen in a vacuum condition to detect light or secondary X-rays generated from the specimen so that a surface state or composition of the specimen is analyzed. In such an analyzing apparatus, though not shown, after the specimen is set on a specimen stand disposed in a main frame of the apparatus and is covered with a cover, an interior of the cover is evacuated to become a vacuum condition. Then, the specimen is irradiated with the laser beams.
Therefore, in case a measuring operation is carried out, after the cover is opened, the specimen is set at a predetermined position. In the conventional measuring apparatus, the cover is generally installed such that the cover is opened or closed with respect to the main frame of the apparatus through a hinge mechanism. Thus, after the cover is manually opened by an operator, the specimen is placed at a predetermined position, and the cover is manually closed.
However, in the measuring apparatus wherein the opening and closing operations of the cover are carried out through the hinge mechanism, since the cover is inclined while moving or orbiting along a circular arc from a horizontal state, even if the cover is opened to a maximum extent, it is difficult to obtain an opening space sufficient for setting the specimen on the specimen stand. Especially, in case the height of a specimen is high, it is difficult to set the specimen.
In order to solve such a problem, although it is considered that the hinge mechanism itself is made large to establish a large opening space for the cover, in case such a structure is employed, a wide space allowing the cover to move along the circular arc around the main frame is required, which is contrary to a demand for miniaturizing the measuring apparatus. Also, there has been a demand for automating the opening and closing operations of the cover, but as long as the hinge mechanism is used, such a request has not been realized because complicated structure and control mechanism are required for the automating operation.
In view of the above defects, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a measuring apparatus, wherein a sufficiently wide opening space of a cover can be obtained.
Another object of the invention is to provide a measuring apparatus as stated above, which has a structure for easily automating the opening or closing operation of the cover.
A further object of the invention is to provide a measuring apparatus as stated above, wherein complicated and troublesome processes in manufacture and maintenance thereof are not required.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a measuring apparatus as stated above, wherein a malfunction and damage of the measuring apparatus are prevented while ensuring safety.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.